Unit Creation Table
A table of options gathered so we can conveniently create units. Please remember this was ripped from a Warhammer 40k chapter creation table and modified to represent Star Wars units, so it's imperfect and doesn't encompass the full amount of potential for each person's custom fighting forces. Grand Army Why as this unit created? d10 1-2 Strategic Foresight - The Republic wanted a unit of this specification for a certain role to ensure that a future Separatist threat was not so effective. 3-4 Counter - The Grand Army encountered something that initially couldn't be overcome or properly defended against, so they need a unit equipped to deal with the situation. 5-6 Standing Force - Created largely for the purpose of defending a specific planet, star system or sector, this unit largely adheres to their initial purpose. 7-8 Galactic Conquest - This unit was created as per part of the demand for additional troops to take the fight to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. 9-10 Personal Escort '''- This unit was specifically created to serve as a person of renown's military unit. '''When was this unit established? d20 1-5 Geo Before the First Battle of Geonosis, per Kaminoan or non-Kaminoan trainer recommendation. 6-10 Geo Post-First Battle of Geonosis, when the Clone Wars were made official and the first series of battles were waged. 11-15 Attack Late Clone Wars, before the Battle of Coruscant, such as after the Second Battle of Geonosis. 16-20 66 Following Order 66, among the last troops to be deployed by Kamino in service to the Republic. Likely aided the newly founded Empire in hunting Jedi and squashing early rebel movements. Unit Behavior Rapid movement - Tending to value fast attacks, lightning raids, swift dig-ins and supply allocations. Maximum damage - Set to eliminate all forces and technology affiliated with the Separatists unless a surrender is made, oft preferring full-on bombardments and artillery barrages. Stealthy reconnaissance - Not fans of going loud or wearing bright markings, they have mastered the art of battlefield deductions and reconnoitering. Efficient execution - While not always fast in their movements, this unit plans everything to the letter, and chooses ways of operating that make them quite adaptable. Powerful disruption - Dedicating them-selves to the absolution of their quarrel's clarity, they mess up and mess with enemy formations, comms, armour, and chain of command. Supportive providence - Intended to provide valuable reserve and support roles to aid other units when supplies are low or they need help in the heat of an engagement. Flaw Lone Wolves - For one reason or another, this unit doesn't like to play nice with others. Maybe they hate other units, maybe they just don't want to be slowed down. Unit Pride - This unit despises covering up, and will by and large avoid doing so to ensure that their armour markings remain on display. These units usually lack stealth troopers of any sort. Dubious Suspicion - The unit has a bone to pick with a single unit or branch within the Grand Army, and refuses to work with them unless forced, or it's a life or death situation. But don't hold your breath. Personally Reckless - Any method that doesn't involve a direct engagement is frowned upon by the majority of the personnel within this unit. They want to settle things trooper-to-separatist. Quite Unorthodox - These troops have picked up some unit-wide practices that, while not outright banned in the regulation manuals, are often deemed by others as odd or unsavory. Person of repute 1.One of the personnel from a previous generation unit, perhaps one of the very first, involved in the creation of or simply transferred to this unit. 2.Jedi Master. 3.Gunnery Sergeant. 4.Security Sergeant 5.Gunnery Sergeant 6.Fleet captain 7.Combat engineer 8.Front line Captain 9.Major 10.Commander 11.Jedi Commander 12.Combat specialist of your choice (Pilot, gunner, driver, demo, sharpshooter, ect.) Renown 1.The figure is the absolute bane of droidekas, and it an expert in dealing with those rolling clankers. 2.Bringing Super Battle Droids around this combatant isn't a good idea, they hit those square in the eye. 3.This individual led a successful campaign against Separatist-backed militia troops, bringing a loyal star system back into Republic ownership. 4.The combatant led a boarding action against a Separatist capital ship, boarding it and inflicting devastating damage before withdrawing. 5.This individual went missing during a hyperspace jump. Their unit hope that the person still lives and will return one day. 6.They were the first to negotiate with a potentially hostile faction, strengthening their ties to the Galactic Republic. 7.This hero led their unit in glorious campaigns, scrapping hundreds of enemies. In the end, they were brought down by a treachery that originated from inside the Republic. Why they were targeted was never discovered, and the unit is wary of enemy infiltration to this day. Unit tactics Regulation adherent Regulation divergent Uniquely organized Specialisation Close quarters engagements Long ranged battles Armoured assaults Stealth actions Rapid assaults Airborne proficiency Siege proficiency Shock troopers Classified project Unit restriction -Infantry only -Vehicles only -Air/space only -Lacking a force user -Under-strength Unit beliefs Respect the CO - "The top one calling the shots is always right." The Chancellor above all - "If we receive orders from the highest authorities in the Republic, we obey." Veteran adherence - "Listen to the guys who've been here longer than all of us." Somber admittance - "Fight hard, and fight well, but no matter what, we're all likely to wind up dead." Unit pride - "Sick of seeing our emblem on every wall? Too bad, we love it!" Clone Army - "It takes a clone to get the job done!" Volunteer Unit - "We're the real flesh and blood in this army." Unorthodox beliefs - "I don't think the regs' have any restrictions regarding that, but they're real odd, that bunch." Unit strength Devastated - The unit has only a handful of sub-units or less, having suffered horrid losses in combat, accident, or due to betrayal. Recovery is possible, but getting reserves and bringing them up to speed will take a while. Minimal strength - The unit's recovering from recent losses, having suffered heavy losses. But nothing that cannot be replaced, and they're still of limited use for supporting in the war effort until the reserves kick in. Normal strength - The unit is at near or completely full strength, and no-one can denty that in regard to their numbers this group of combatants are fit for battle. Over-stocked: Sometimes special or joint missions dictate that the unit has additional attached personnel from the reserves or other units. This also occurrs when personnel are recovered from another unit that was nearly annihilated. Trivia The 501st Legion's reason for creation falls under Personal Escort, because the legion's creation was overseen by the Supreme Chancellor to ensure that Anakin Skywalker had the best troops available.Category:Unit Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic